


Lights out

by kuroasuga



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fear, Haechan is best boy in this story why is no one listening to him?, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Serial Killers, Slasher, Survival Horror, Teamwork, This is a NCT horror yall!!!, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -Doyoung didn’t know how left the night would turn for him, and if he’d only listened to his gut and stayed at home, he wouldn’t have to experience the life changing events that were yet to come...-
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the NCT horror show!
> 
> Before we start be warned there is graphic descriptions of murder and character deaths in this story so if that’s not your thing you’re more than welcome to close the tab and skip this! 
> 
> I had a vision that nct experienced a “survive the night” Friday the 13th-ish nightmare and boom! this fic was born! 
> 
> As usual shout out to my wonderful beta Aksaah! love you bish x

Doyoung didn’t want to go.

The thought of spending the weekend with old friends that he hadn’t spoken to in years sounded like his worst nightmare. And he was using the term “friends” extremely loosely. 

His fingers drummed on the dashboard, tapping to the hearty tune playing on the radio, as his car engine continued to run outside the old abandoned house left to his friend by his uncle. 

It was almost a clique; a few friends meeting up at a rundown place in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by vegetation and expecting everything to go smoothly? Doyoung could have laughed.

Why didn’t Ten just rent a hotel room or book a table at a restaurant? Why did he make him drive three hours out of the city? Doyoung didn’t like the idea one bit, and yet he had arrived.

His car beeped as he opened the door and the familiar sound of it locking met his ears. The weather was chilly and Doyoung could see his breath mist in the cold air. 

“It’s not too late to turn back, no one knows you’re here yet,” his thoughts repeated. They taunted him, the words swirling around his head until they nearly convinced him it was a good idea, but Doyoung shook his head. He didn’t drive for hours for nothing. 

The leaves that littered the ground crunched under his feet as he made his way to the front door.

He could already hear music playing and the all-knowing voice of Ten in the house; he could recognise his voice anywhere. Doyoung sighed and counted to twenty.

He could do this. He could survive three days with his friends. He wasn’t the loner everyone had dubbed him as. He could socialise. 

He raised his fist and knocked on the door, stepping back a little when wood chips and dust attempted to float in his face, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“This weekend is gonna be great.”  
“This weekend is gonna be great.”  
“This weekend is gonna be great.” 

He repeated this to himself in a weak attempt to convince himself differently.  
Then Doyoung heard Ten yell followed by a crash. 

“Doyoung’s here!”

This weekend is gonna suck.

The door flew open and there to greet him was his old college pal Ten. Ten stood there with a Cheshire grin ear to ear, red cup in one hand and his other on his hip. 

“Buddy old pal! So glad you could make it.” 

Ten stepped forward and pulled Doyoung into a tight embrace, much to the older man’s chagrin.

“Yeah…” he started when Ten loosened his hold. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Ten laughed and nudged Doyoung’s shoulder and Doyoung groaned when some of Ten’s drink spilt on his jacket. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed your playful sarcasm.”

Ten ushered Doyoung indoors, pulling him in by his denim jacket sleeves and it was only then, that Doyoung truly saw how terrible it was. 

Mould coated windows with a constant draft left a chill in the house, thick dust stained the carpet and furniture; leaving them to appear older than they were, the aged ceiling groaned from years of holding the structure together. Doyoung couldn’t help the grimace that painted his features. And Ten had noticed. 

“Okay, it’s not the best place, but with a little elbow grease it’ll be fine!” 

Doyoung whipped his head around to face his friend. “You expect me to clean?” he asked and Ten chuckled. 

“Well, we can’t breathe in dust all weekend! It’ll be fun!”

Doyoung couldn’t believe his ears. His nose flared in annoyance, his previous thoughts of “it’s not too late to leave,” resurged but Doyoung shook his head clear. 

He heard idle chatter from the room further in and strained his neck slightly to see who’d caught his attention, and the action didn’t pass Ten’s excellent sight. 

“Wondering who’s here?” he asked and took a gulp of the drink in his hand. “Remember the old college crew? Johnny? Taeyong? Jaehyun? They’re all here! God how long has it been?”  
Ten sucked his lower lip in thought but Doyoung was quick to answer. “Over ten years…” he whispered. 

Anxiety crawled up Doyoung’s throat; people change over time, what if he had nothing in common with them anymore? They weren’t the same teens sharing a single cigarette behind the bike shed or having sleepovers, they were adults and times had changed. 

Ten clicked his fingers and smiled. “Yeah! Wow, I almost forgot how smart you are.”

Doyoung shrugged and adjusted his overnight bag on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, well… now you’ve remembered.”

Ten finished his drink with a chuckle and placed the cup on a nearby table, and soon he was pulling Doyoung’s arm once again towards the room. 

“We’ve all been waiting for you! Oh, by the way my boyfriend is here too, his name is Lucas and he’s a model like me, I think you two will get along!”

“I highly doubt it,” Doyoung thought to himself. 

He allowed himself to be dragged and as they both entered the living room, all eyes fell on him. 

None of his friends had changed in the slightest and Doyoung couldn’t avoid the wave of emotion and nostalgia that washed through him. 

“You made it!” Johnny called out and jogged towards Doyoung to give him a pat on the back. 

“Finally, the party can start!”

Doyoung smiled against his will and offered nods to all to be recognised. 

“Sorry I’m late.” He said and placed his bag down at the foot of a worn-out sofa near an equally as worn out fireplace. “I took a wrong turn.” 

Doyoung heard Jaehyun laugh and began to walk towards him. 

“Typical Doyounggie,” he says and stuck his hand out for Doyoung to shake. “I can’t remember you ever being on time.”

“Oh, he was on time when we were queuing up for that concert back in college!” Ten piped up.  
He grinned from his boyfriend’s lap; thick arms folded around his waist as the blonde boyfriend named Lucas peppered kisses over his cheek. 

“It was the first and last time, but Doyoung has the brains and looks so it only makes sense he has a flaw somewhere.”

Doyoung didn’t particularly enjoy being the centre of attention and cleared his throat to intervene. 

“I thought you said this was a party? I didn’t drive to the middle of nowhere just to have a friendly chat, I could have called you all.”

Ten clapped and jumped up from Lucas’s lap.

From around the room Doyoung noticed his old friend Taeyong staring at him. Nothing about him had changed apart from his hair colour. Doyoung had always remembered Taeyong with black hair but now, it was rose pink with bangs… it suited him… Doyoung didn’t hate it. 

Taeyong waved from his seat on the floor and Doyoung returned it before a heavy hand slapped him on the back and out of his daydream. 

“Did you hear what Ten said? We have to clean up a bit and start the fire before we can get our drink on.” Johnny mentions and Doyoung has no choice but to agree. 

“Me and Lucas already cleaned the bathrooms and bedrooms, all that’s left is the living room, study and kitchen.”

Multiple groans echoed in the room but Ten clapped his hands. 

“The quicker we clean, the quicker we can get drunk! It’s still early we have all evening!” 

Doyoung’s lips parted to speak, but suddenly Taeyong was on his feet and the book he was in possession of was clutched close to his chest. 

“Me and Doyoung will clean in here, the living room,” he declared and Doyoung faintly wondered when he agreed to clean in the first place. 

“Johnny can clean the study because there’s a lot of heavy lifting in there and Jaehyun can have the kitchen, any objections?”

Johnny raised his hand and Doyoung sees Taeyong cock an eyebrow. 

“What about Ten and Lucas? What will they clean?”

Ten scoffed. “WE already cleaned most of the house! Now it’s your turn!”

He laughed menacingly and took the opportunity to grab Lucas’s hand and walk them towards the staircase and Doyoung already knew where the situation was going.

“If you need us, me and Lucas will be in the bedrooms, good luck trying to figure out which one.” He winked at Johnny before he and Lucas started running up the stairs, giggling.  
Doyoung could only sigh. 

Ten was right. Complaining would only slow them down and if they were being forced to do this they might as well do it quickly so he could start enjoying himself. 

“Prince Ten has spoken.” Jaehyun said and pat Johnny on the back. “Lucky Mark, Haechan and Yuta get to miss out on the fun eh?”

Johnny cocked an eyebrow. “Yuta is coming? Hell yeah.”

Jaehyun nodded. “He said he had some business to take care of back in the city, but he’d turn up. I spoke to him this morning.”

Doyoung listened to Jaehyun and Johnny’s conversation about the three remaining guests that were expected to arrive until Taeyong stepped in front of him with a smile. 

“Do you mind being my cleaning partner?” he asked and Doyoung shook his head. “No… plus it’ll give us a good chance to catch up.”

Taeyong’s smile widened and he nodded once before biting down on his lower lip. “Let’s get started then.”

oOo

It took them longer than Doyoung had hoped to finish cleaning, but by the time they’d all finished even he had to admit the place was looking a little better. Without all the dust in the way Doyoung could really see how beautiful the house was. Shame it was in the middle of nowhere.

He and Taeyong worked in silence but every now and then he noticed Taeyong staring at him, but it didn’t make him uncomfortable, if anything it made Doyoung curious. 

He settled his cleaning items on the floor and heard Taeyong whistle from the fireplace. 

“Looks like this is the only item left to fix,” he said with a smile. “It’ll be really nice to catch up with this alight.”

Doyoung nodded but truthfully, he didn’t care. He was hoping some alcohol in his system would lighten up his foul mood. 

Taeyong stood and brushed off his ripped jeans. “I think I saw some logs out back on my way here, maybe we can get them later.” 

Doyoung agreed and hoped that Ten would return soon. 

Just as he was about to call out to the younger man, Johnny and Jaehyun walked back into the living room laughing. 

“We saw a mouse!” Jaehyun declared, still laughing from behind his hand. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear Johnny screaming from the way he bitched out.” 

“Okay dude, but that thing was massive! I’m sure it was a rat.”

Jaehyun patted on him on the back. “It was a common door mouse. It’s cold, it was probably looking for food, and anyway you’d think someone of your height and size wouldn’t be so afraid.”

Doyoung watched them bicker amongst themselves before rolling his eyes and zoning out to check his phone. It was only eight pm. 

Just then, Ten and Lucas had made their return, kissing as they made their way down the stairs and mumbling sweet nothings into each other’s ears. Doyoung thought it was gross.

“Oh wow, you guys this place looks amazing!” Ten jumped down the rest of the stairs and ran into the room. He clapped his hands. “Looks like we can finally start the party!”

A sarcastic “woo” was heard and Doyoung couldn’t help but chuckle.

Ten unzipped his bag and retrieved several bottles of liquor and plastic cups. 

“I assume everyone bought something?”

The group all agreed apart from Doyoung who clearly didn’t get the memo of “bring a drink with you.”

He shuffled on the spot, clearing his throat to grab everyone’s attention. “I- err… didn’t bring… anything…” he mumbled quietly. 

Ten opened his mouth to reply but Taeyong was quicker, walking to Doyoung’s side and handing him a bottle of rye. “Don’t worry about it, you can share mine.” He said and shook the second bottle he’d been holding.

Doyoung felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassment settled in his gut, but he swallowed it down and thanked his friend and from there, Ten clapped again. 

“Let the drinking commence!”

oOo

He couldn’t drink like he used to in college. Back in his teens he could finish a bottle of vodka by himself but now, he was on his third cup of whiskey and his face was considerably warmer.  
He spent the night mingling, getting to know his friends all over again. Doyoung was enjoying himself. Something he hadn’t allowed himself to do in a long time.

At some point he found himself on the sofa with Taeyong, talking about everything and nothing. He told the younger man about his career in IT and how he was looking to change, and he found out Taeyong had become a designer after college and had his own brand in London; Doyoung thought that was cool. 

“I remember you used to draw all over your notebook in college and charge for temporary tattoos.” Doyoung laughed and took another gulp of his drink. 

Taeyong laughed with him. “Yeah the kids in school used to eat that shit up, I thought about becoming a tattoo artist at one point but let the dream die, designing clothes is my passion.”

Taeyong smiled at Doyoung in that moment, showing off his teeth and Doyoung felt a distant memory crawl into his brain.

He remembered how close he and Taeyong were before they all moved on, and how he once felt something for him but buried down the feeling in fear of being ridiculed. His cheeks reddened for a different reason.

“You know-“ Taeyong started, chuckling and swirling the liquid in his cup. “-you won’t believe this but I had the biggest crush on you in college, I thought you were so cool I just… I just wanted to be like you in every way… I guess I was a bit embarrassed to confess to you at the time.”

Doyoung’s lips parted but closed in the same second. He didn’t know how to respond.  
Taeyong inched closer and wet his lips a little and Doyoung watched the pink muscle moisturise them. 

“Plus, I didn’t know if you swung that way or not, and I didn’t want to scare you off.” Taeyong moved closer again and Doyoung swore the room got 20 degrees hotter.

“Maybe when this weekend is over, we can exchange details and meet up some time? I’d hate to lose contact with you again.”

Doyoung felt brainwashed. He looked into Taeyong’s eyes and nodded wordlessly, already taking his phone out from his pocket to give him his number, until he heard a knock on the door.

“Finally!” Ten shouted and ran towards the door and as soon as he opened it, he was greeted by Mark and an annoyed Haechan.

“Hey guys sorry we’re late! We kinda missed the turning.” Mark laughed loudly, dropping his bags by the door. 

Haechan huffed. “No, YOU missed the turning, I was right all along! Now look? We’re missing the drinks.”

Mark continued to laugh and reached out to give Johnny a hug and a greeting.

“The important thing is you’re here now, so now we can really start the party.” 

The new arrivals were handed a drink and Ten raised his cup in the air. 

“A toast, to rekindled friendships and a fucking great weekend.”

Everyone cheered and knocked their cups together and Doyoung allowed himself to relax. That was until Taeyong piped up. “Wait, what about Yuta?” Taeyong asked; hand semi hovering in the air. Ten waved his hand.

“We can redo the toast when he arrives, don’t interrupt me!”

The group laughed and Doyoung felt himself joining in.

Ten was right, this was a good opportunity to enjoy the weekend and dump his stress, he could do that just once. 

Doyoung didn’t know how left the night would turn for him, and if he’d only listened to his gut and stayed at home, he wouldn’t have to experience the life changing events that were yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The transition between being tipsy and becoming drunk blurred for Doyoung and before he knew it, he and Jaehyun were singing classic rock songs for a less than sober audience.  
He was having fun. He liked this.

The rest of the group joined in apart from Haechan, who made it very clear he thought the idea of singing without the original song was stupid, but Mark convinced him anyway and after a while even the youngest of the bunch began to enjoy himself.

Doyoung noticed that Taeyong was still watching him. A half smirk painted on his lips as the glow from their makeshift candles illuminated his features. It made Doyoung feel weird and flustered, the kind of heat that dripped slow into his gut and made him swallow thickly.

It had been a long time since someone had made him feel like… like that.

Doyoung was violently shook from his daydream by the sound of Haechan yelling. 

“Johnny put me down!” Legs flaring in the air, Haechan hung over Johnny’s shoulder as the older man laughed.

“You’re still as light as you were when I first met you.”

Haechan drummed on Johnny’s back, calling Mark for help before he’s dropped into the ground.

“You drunk idiot!” Haechan yelled as he soothed his backside. “Ask permission before you go around picking up people like they’re a sack of potatoes!” 

Johnny cooed the younger man and ruffled his hair. “C’mon Haechan! Lighten up! It’s been ages since we’ve seen each other.”

Haechan mumbled something that Doyoung couldn’t make out and shivered. 

“And why the hell is it so cold in this place?”

He handed his drink to Mark and walked over to the fireplace; kicking some of the pre used logs with a tut. 

“Let’s light this up.” He called, but no one replied.

Everyone was too busy catching up or joking around. Ten and Lucas flirted with each other in the corner, exchanging drunken kisses and whispers, Taeyong and Doyoung conversed among themselves on the sofa while Jaehyun watched Johnny prove that he can do fifty sit ups in three minutes. 

The only person left was Mark.

“Mark.” He called. 

“Sup dude?” Mark made his way over to his friend and followed his finger pointing to the fireplace. 

“I’m tired of being freezing cold in the middle of fuck knows where, let’s go find some fresh wood.”

Mark cocked a brow. “It’s pitch black outside.” He replied. 

Haechan pulled out his phone from his pocket and shook it in Mark’s face. “We have our phones… but if the lady wishes to use her candelabra in these unpleasant times I’ll be sure to alert the maid.” Haechan rolled his eyes with a scoff and patted Mark on the shoulder but when Mark didn’t move, he sighed. 

“Mark, please… I don’t want to go alone…” he mumbled after a moment of quiet and soon Mark was grinning again. 

“You’re so cute when you’re scared!” 

Haechan punched his shoulder and pushed him towards the front door. 

“Going to get firewood, be right back!” Mark yelled behind him quickly before the wind slammed the door shut behind him. 

oOo

Heavy boots trampled over crispy leaves as the two youngest members of the gang searched the darkened environment.

A gust of wind forced Haechan to wrap his coat around him tighter while his less than reliable phone camera acted as his only source of light. 

“We’re literally in the middle of the woods and yet, there’s no spare bark.” He mumbled, kicking some rotten sticks. 

“We’ll find some soon enough,” Mark reassured him. “There’s bound to be something around here.”

The whole place gave Haechan the creeps. His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness and the howling from the trees sounded eerily similar to what he imagined damned souls to sound like. He was starting to regret leaving the house. 

“Maybe we should head back.” He said and turned to face Mark. 

But Mark wasn’t next to him. Panic settled deep in his stomach. 

He shone his light around in an attempt to see around him, but Mark was nowhere to be found.

“Oh, haha very funny, spooky woods let’s play a prank.”

He raised his hands in the air pretending to play along but there was no response. His eyes widened, the realisation that he was alone triggered his anxiety. He was by himself. Mark wasn’t with him. 

“Mark, I’m serious, this isn’t funny anymore.” 

A twig snapped behind him and Haechan twirled around, his heart was beating violently, and his now shaky hands were holding up his light.

“Mark?”

Mark jumped out from behind a tree with a boo and Haechan yelled. He clutched his chest, gasping for air as Mark chortled next to him. 

“I’m sorry, I had to! The set up was too perfect.”

“Asshole!” Haechan wheezed. “I nearly had a panic attack!”

Mark giggled but soothed his friend.

“I’m sorry man.”

Haechan glared. “Your apology would be more convincing if you weren’t still laughing.”

Mark jogged back to the tree he hid behind and bent down to pick up the pile of logs he’d found.

“I found these so we can go back to the house now.”

Haechan nodded; still annoyed he took some of the wood from Mark’s arms but paused. He looked behind him once again and scanned the area. 

“Did you walk over here when you were hiding by any chance?” he asked, and Mark shook his head. 

“Nope, I was behind this tree the entire time, why?” 

Haechan swallowed; saliva suddenly thick in his throat. 

“Nothing, I thought I heard something earlier…” 

He was sure he heard someone behind him. 

“My buzz is dying out, c’mon.”

Haechan followed Mark, eyes still lingering on the one point the sound came from.

oOo

“We got wood!” Mark declared and dumped the pile by the fireplace, Haechan following suit. 

“Yeah, and it looks like Ten’s about to get wood.”

Doyoung looked over and made a noise of disgust. Lucas’s hand snaked under Ten’s shirt massaging less than innocent places as they exchanged saliva heatedly.

The group heard Ten’s soft moans from the corner of the room, alcohol infused lust making them not care who’s watching them. 

“There’s available rooms upstairs, why don’t you use one of them?” Haechan said as he tried to get a fire started.

Ten rolled his head to look at the group and hissed when Lucas’s lips began sucking on his pale neck. “We enjoy an audience.” He said and raked his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

A couple of them rolled their eyes but ignored the lovers.

The party continued and Doyoung was more than a little drunk. He sunk into his seat and rested his head back with a sigh, the sofa was unexpectedly comfortable, and he could feel his heavy eyelids closing. 

“You tired?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung’s eyes snapped back open again. 

“No, just comfortable.” He replied. 

He felt a hand on his leg and knew it was Taeyong’s. He wasn’t really one to initiate contact nor did he like being touched but it didn’t feel wrong with Taeyong. 

“Why don’t you take a rest upstairs?” Taeyong asked with a smile.

He was too close. Doyoung could feel his thigh touching the others but didn’t care. Maybe he was drunker than he thought. 

“I’m fine, it’s just been a long time since I’ve drank this much.”

He lolled his head over to look at Taeyong and observed how the light of the fire reflected off his chiselled jaw. Was he this pretty in college too?

“I’ll join you.” Taeyong whispered; hand on his thigh inching up higher. 

In his alcohol hazed mind, Doyoung was sober enough to know Taeyong’s agenda. His eyes were predatory, but relaxed; and from the way Taeyong worked his bottom lip with his teeth as his irises fixated on Doyoung’s lips, he knew he was trying to make his intentions obvious. 

But Doyoung wasn’t that easy. 

“You can join me later.” The sentence is posed as a question but the finality of it cuts the conversation short, and Taeyong nods in agreement and takes a sip from his cup.

Doyoung heard Jaehyun wolf whisper and tipped his head back just in time to see Ten being hoisted up bridal style by Lucas and leave the room. 

“Remember to use protection!” Johnny called after them and Ten threw him a middle finger while kissing his boyfriend. “And try not to the break the ceiling!” 

Taeyong slinked out during the childish commotion, claiming he was going to the bathroom and Doyoung followed his hips as they swayed with rhythm with an internal groan.

Haechan hadn’t moved from the fireplace, he was still wrapped in his oversized coat thinking about the sounds he heard from the woods.

His mind replayed the noise while he warmed up his hands by the flickering flame. He didn’t think it was an animal, the sound was too clear… it was definitely a foot, and the idea of someone lurking in the dark around them petrified him. 

“Hey man, you okay? You’ve been quiet ever since we came back.”

Mark handed Haechan a cup of wine and he accepted it with a “thank you”.

The cup rested between his crossed legs and he turned to face his friend wearing a serious expression. 

“You’re gonna think I’m being paranoid but I think there’s someone outside.”

Mark blinked once, twice, three times. 

“As in… Yuta?”

Haechan shook his head. “No, as in… someone is watching us from the woods.”

There was a pregnant pause before Mark began laughing; Haechan frowned. 

“Yeah, you’re right, I do think you’re being paranoid.”

Haechan slapped Mark’s chest. “Dude I’m being fucking serious!”

Haechan looked around the room before scooting closer to Mark. 

“Fucking think about it, nine young adults partying in the woods, drunk off their asses, we’re the perfect targets for murder!” 

Mark rolled his eyes and finished his drink. He snatched Haechan’s cup and finished his too and Haechan watched him perplexed. 

“I think you’ve had enough of these for the night.” 

Haechan’s groan grew deeper. “You reject my words of warning? When you die, I will not lug your body back to the city!”

Mark laughed and blew Haechan a kiss. “And when YOU die, I’ll dramatically cry over your casket wearing a mesh veil and vow to seek revenge, it’s what you would have wanted.”

Haechan couldn’t argue with that but Mark’s outfit for his funeral was not important right now.

“Mark, just listen to me- “

“Haechan stop.”

Mark cupped his hands. His thumb circled over his skin, trying to hush his friends worries. 

“I know you’re scared of the dark- “

“I’m not scared of the dark what the fu- “

“But I promise you there’s nothing out there, it’s just us, and soon Yuta, so it’s okay to relax. Tune out from your thoughts for a while and join me, here, with all our friends. You deserve it.”

The sincerity of Mark’s words covered Haechan like a mother’s touch. He pulled his hand back and looked back towards the fire. 

“Go get me another drink,” he mumbled, and Mark left with a smile on his face.

oOo

The crystal-clear water surrounded their semi naked bodies as Ten leaned in for Lucas’s lips once again. Their forms remained close together, unable to get enough of each other while their hands explored nooks and crannies, making minimum splash.

It was Lucas’s idea to go skinny dipping; the warm weather had naturally heated up the lake out back and Ten saw no reason to say no. 

Their clothes hung from branches by the shore, forgotten except their underwear, as their kisses became more desperate, unaware of what lurked around them. 

“Man, how did I manage to get someone like you?” Lucas said in between kisses. His arm wrapped loosely around Ten’s waist, clothed genitals inches apart. 

Ten moaned against his mouth, gasping when a large hand kneaded his buttocks.

“You didn’t get me, I chose you. Count yourself lucky.” 

Lucas smirked into the kiss and pulled his lover impossibly close. He nudged his nose against Ten’s then kissed the tip. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Their lips connected again full of giggles and quiet whispers until Ten pushed on Lucas’s chest and looked towards the woods. 

“Did you hear that?” he asked, scanning the area intensely.

Lucas shrugged and mouthed at Ten’s shoulder.

“Nope.” He replied. 

Ten pushed him further away. 

“I’m serious Lucas, I think I heard someone coming.”

Lucas groaned and sunk into the water. He gurgled and watched the bubbles float to the surface. 

“It’s probably just one of the guys being perverts, my money is on Johnny.” 

Ten shook his head. “Our friends would try to embarrass us.”

His eyebrows furrowed while squinting, trying to make out anything in the night air.

There was another rustle from deep within the vegetation and Ten looked at Lucas with concern. 

“See?” he whispered. 

Lucas floated in the water, now looking in the same direction of the noise.

They both made their way to shore, Ten swimming behind Lucas with his heart hammering in his chest and it was only then, that the suspension started to creep into Lucas too. 

“Where the fuck are our clothes?” Ten started. 

He touched the branches that their shirts were once slung upon, scanning the ground in case they’d dropped. 

“Jesus, Ten.” Lucas mumbled and rubbed his face. 

They were soaking wet and the nights wind howled through their bones.

“I hung them on this exact branch!” he yelled and walked further into the woods. “I remember because this tree had a weird marking on it.”

“Well they’re not here, we’ll freeze to death before we make it back to the house.”

Ten groaned. He rubbed his shoulders in a weak attempt to warm up. He didn’t even bring his phone so he could call someone back at the house.

They both stood there shivering and regretting their decision to leave the party. 

Ten thought about their options, the house wasn’t that far away but they were bare foot; walking through the woods with no shoes was dangerous. They could yell, someone would definitely hear them, but it risked their friends laughing at them.  
The cogs in his brain worked in overdrive until Ten spotted a lean figure deep among the tree. 

“Jaehyun?” he called with narrow eyes. “Is that you?”

The figure didn’t move. It remained still, quiet and watching. 

Ten could feel his heartbeat in his ears. 

“Lucas, can you see that?” he whispered and pointed towards the tree with a shaky finger.

Lucas brushed his wet bangs back and saw the figure staring back at them.

“What the hell?” he mumbled and took a step forward. 

“Don’t!” Ten said harshly but Lucas ignored him, gently walking towards the silhouette. 

“Who is that?” he called. 

Water dripped behind him leaving a wet trail in his wake. 

“Johnny if that’s you cut it out, you’re scaring Ten.”

The black figure took a step forward and Lucas stopped in his tracks. 

Ten could see his breath in the cold air and he was quickly losing sight of his lover. 

The figure moved closer again but disappeared, and Lucas’s eyes widened in shock.

“Ten! Don’t move!” He called out; voice laced with panic. 

Ten swallowed as he kept his eyes on Lucas. He didn’t know what was happening, but he was scared.

“I swear to God if one of you are joking with us, I’ll kill you.” Lucas yelled louder with a step back.

“You’ll be dead meat.”

Lucas turned on the spot trying to look everywhere and adjust his eyes to the darkness, but he wasn’t quick enough, because by the time he heard the faint footstep behind him, the shadowy figure was behind him and tackling him to the ground. 

“Lucas!” Ten screamed. He wanted to run to him, but his legs refused to move.

The perpetrator loomed over Lucas with a knife that reflected off the full moon. Lucas pushed at his arms as the weapon inched closer to his chest. He was strong, but the attacker was stronger.

“Ten, get out of here!” he wheezed with the last of his breath as he continued to fight. Knees sat on either side of Lucas’s thighs with hands pushing the weapon down with all his might. 

Lucas could feel the tip of the object piercing his flesh and he released a yell as the pain settled and before he could fully register the intrusion, a fist met his stomach and the blade sunk into his body with ease. 

Ten screamed as he watched the weapon enter his lover over and over again without mercy; it sliced through him like butter, staining the leaves laying under his body. 

Lucas coughed up blood, red liquid splattering across his cheeks and collarbone, and with the last of his strength he pulled off his attackers hoodie, heavy tear stained eyes losing colour by the second.

“But… you…” he mumbled and let his arm fall to the ground and soon his heart stopped all together. 

The killer wiped the knife on the leaves and faced Ten who had begun to make his way through the forest. 

Ten sprinted past the trees with veins pumped with adrenaline towards the light of the house with the killer on his tail.

He weaved through the low hanging branches trying to throw them off track but nothing worked. He looked behind him to see if he was still being followed but saw nothing as fear overtook his being.

Ten didn’t see the obstacle in his path and in his attempt to get to safety tripped and fell face first to the ground. He groaned and massaged his head and felt wetness on his fingertips. Blood.  
He didn’t have time to dwell over it now, he could see the house over the horizon.

He scrambled to his feet and continued, yelling with every step he took. His vision was beginning to blur around the edges, but he pushed forward.

His lungs burned with the lack of air and his legs threatened to give up on him, but he’d nearly made it to safety.

Or so he thought. 

The figure emerged from the bushes and knocked Ten off his feet. The male hit the ground with a thud and his mind clouded. The killer stood over him with a grotesque smile and dug his leather clad fingers into Ten’s hair to drag him back into the woods, with Ten screaming and kicking all into the darkness.

oOo

Haechan looked out the window towards the woods with a look of worry dancing upon his face. 

“You still thinking about earlier?” Mark asked and flung an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

Haechan shook his head. “I thought I heard screaming…”

He raised his cup to his lips but noticed something walking towards the house. A tall man wearing a hoodie with silver hair dressed in black.

“Who is that?” he asked, and Mark pushed him out the way to take a look himself.

“Oh! That’s Yuta!” he jumped and opened the door. 

Yuta waved as he approached the door.

“Sorry I’m so late,” he said with a sad smile. “My piece of shit car broke down on the other side of the woods, it’s a good thing you can see the light of the house from the lake.”

Haechan eyed the man he didn’t recognise with suspicion.

The woods were pitch black; no one in their right mind would travel through them without ringing someone first. 

“It doesn’t matter bro, you’re here now! Johnny is in the kitchen with Jaehyun making food, Taeyong’s in the bathroom pooping maybe, he’s been in there forever… and Doyoung, is somewhere.” He laughed.

“Also, this is Haechan!” 

Yuta nodded with a “hello” but Haechan didn’t respond. Something about the new guest didn’t sit right with him.

Mark walked Yuta into the house to introduce him to the others but Haechan stayed by the frosted window.

He peered out the glass again and into the abyss unknowingly looking at his and everyone’s despair filled destiny, and how it would change their lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next chapter!


End file.
